


Chalice

by swordsandshields15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsandshields15/pseuds/swordsandshields15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina began shaking with effort. She could feel sweat dripping down her back and between her breasts, but she paid it no mind. Every part of her was focused on one goal, on one person: Emma. They held eye contact until Emma’s eyes slipped closed.</p>
<p>The culmination of the journey to Camelot and to Emma’s freedom from the Dark One’s grip was finally upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So first off, I want to openly declare that this is a Swan Queen story! There will be some Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan in the early stages of the story because that's where the show is right now (and I'm hoping if you can tolerate it on the show, then you can make it through a chapter or two here?)
> 
> This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to let me know what you think!

Regina began shaking with effort. She could feel sweat dripping down her back and between her breasts, but she paid it no mind. Every part of her was focused on one goal, on one person: Emma. They held eye contact until Emma’s eyes slipped closed.

The culmination of the journey to Camelot and to Emma’s freedom from the Dark One’s grip was finally upon them. Surrounded by Snow, Charming, Henry, Hook, and Robin, Regina continued to pour her magic into the Holy Grail as Emma drank spring water from the chalice. This was what Merlin had led them to. The unlikely teaming of Charming, Hook, and Robin had actually yielded the discovery and recovery of the fabled cup. Snow, Regina, and Henry’s quest had been to collect water from the Pool of Nectar. The combination of the water in the cup would have the power to tear the Dark One from Emma’s being and contain the evil into the cup. However, Merlin’s plan came with an unacceptable possibility: the chance that Emma’s soul was already too corrupted by the darkness and would also be ripped from her body. 

Now, Regina was using her magic, the fusion of both dark and light magic that she was still mastering, to separate Emma from the darkness. She could feel their magics mingling, merging their consciousnesses. Emma’s hand was squeezing the Grail, her lips still to the edge though the liquid had already been completely drained. As the Dark One tried to pull her lips from the cup, the power of the chalice and Elixir of Life kept the connection. The group could physically see the darkness draining from Emma. Her face gaining a human flush over the unnatural sallow complexion, the green of her eyes pushing out the eerie golden specks, her hair brightening to its normal honey blonde. Red and white magic swirled around the two women, pulling them closer together.

Snow, Charming, and Henry huddled together; their faces a mixture of hope and worry for both of Henry’s mothers. Robin and Hook watched from slightly farther back. As tremors began to overtake Regina, Robin stepped forward.

“Regina!” 

Before Robin could take another step, arms outstretched to the brunette, Hook grabbed his arm. Robin attempted to jerk away.

“What are you getting at, mate?” yelled the pirate. “You’re going to ruin everything! Look! It’s working! She’s drawing it out!”

“But it’s killing Regina! I won’t let her continue!” 

“And I won’t let you stop her from freeing Emma!”

Robin tried pushing out of Hook’s grasp again, leading to a struggle between the two men.

“Stop! Both of you!” 

Henry’s voice, so much lower and more powerful than it had ever been, boomed over the noise of it all. Charming kept his hand on his grandson’s shoulder but did nothing to hold the young man back. 

“She can do this,” he continued. “They can do this together! My moms’ magic together is stronger than anyone’s, even Merlin! You’re just going to distract them.”

Snow’s voice trembled with emotion. “Henry’s right. Regina knew this would be hard, but they’re both strong. They… they trust each other.”

Hook smirked, confidence bolstered by Emma’s family’s support. “Besides, mate, if it weren’t for Regina, Emma wouldn’t be in this cursed mess. Perhaps a little sacrifice on her side is in order. As long as the lad gets Emma back, we all get Emma back, we’ll be in good form.”

Henry’s face hardened. “I need both of my moms, Killian.” His voice lowered to mumble to himself, “When this is over, when my moms are done saving each other, maybe we’ll find a way to cut out any other distractions.” Snow and Charming exchanged tight smiles.

The two men continued small shoves as they turned their attention back to the women fighting to siphon the darkness. Their gazes were still locked and steady on each other. Pale blue light began to arc between the two Saviors with red and white magic still storming from Regina.

Emma began to gasp and shake. Regina’s tremors started resembling a seizure. Emma’s eyes closed, her body sagging to the ground. A moment later Regina fell, the magic between the two abruptly ending. 

“Mom! Mom!”

The cup rolled from Emma’s hand.

xxxxx

Regina realized her eyes were clenched shut. Her breathing was harsh, but she didn’t feel as sweaty or exhausted as she had just been. Her mind was trying to figure out what the last moment she remembered was, but she could only remember what she felt. Emma. She was in her mind. She felt like she was in her body. She could the Dark One being scraped from their souls by their magic. She couldn’t hear the rest of the rescue party. Finally, Regina took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

“Perfect,” she murmured. She was surrounded by nothingness, a void. She sat up, looking in front of and above herself, trying to see any sort of detail in the unknown environment.

“Seriously? What the hell, Regina?”

The brunette started. She jumped to her feet and spun to face the voice. Her eyes widened. Emma Swan was stalking towards her in a way reminiscent of their first few months knowing each other. Regina raked her eyes over the blonde’s body. Golden hair, green eyes, confident gait. The darkness was gone. A smile sprung to Regina’s lips.

“Emma, I-“

“Where are we? What the hell were you thinking? You could’ve been killed. I felt your- you- fading during that light show. What the hell was that?”

Emma finally stopped when she got within arms length of Regina. Both women stood face to face for several moments. Regina’s mouth opened a few times to say something, but the words didn’t come out. She felt like she should counter the blonde’s reproach of her rescue effort, but instead she reached out. Her hand hesitated for half a second, and then continued to its intended target. Emma’s bicep was muscular but soft beneath the long sleeved robe she had donned as the Dark One. Regina’s hand tightened slightly and when Emma didn’t pull away, she found herself subtly stroking the younger woman’s arm. 

Regina shook her head slightly, trying to shake the disbelief, fight through the waves of relief, hold back the onslaught of joy from simply seeing Emma Swan standing in her presence. Finally, she managed to find her voice, breathing out one short word.

“Hi.” The brunette continued to smile.

Emma’s face scrunched in question, her head cocking to the side. “Yes, hi, Regina. What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? Emma, I haven’t seen you in months! Do you have any idea what I- what we’ve all been through to get you back?”

“Get me back? I’m not back. We’re stuck in some… I don’t know what this is! I just want to be home.” Emma stepped back, out of Regina’s reach and shifted her gaze to their lack of surroundings. “I want to hug Henry, see my parents and Neal. I need to start fixing everything I ruined.” She sighed and rubbed her face in her hands.

Regina rolled her eyes. “I’m sure the pirate will forgive all and won’t hesitate a moment to get you back in his… hand.”

“What? I’m not- he’s not what I meant. Shit, Regina, how are you even this relieved to see me. I ripped your heart out of your chest. I wanted to kill you.” She kept her eyes from meeting Regina’s as she began to shift her weight on her feet.

“Emma, what’s done is done. We have several issues to address, I’m sure.” She paused to quickly clear her throat, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she tried to catch Emma’s eyes.

Emma nervously inhaled and dropped her head to let her hair shield her face for a moment. “Regina-“

“That can all wait until we’re back in Storybrooke,” the brunette interjected. “Until we’re both conscious, as well.”

Emma’s head snapped up. “We’re not awake? What, this is one of our dreams?”

“I’m fairly certain that the amount of magical energy that ridding your body of the Dark One required has left us both temporarily… incapacitated. Wherever we are, we’ll wake up soon,” said Regina, while wringing her hands.

“So, I’m dreaming of you aga-… Um. Or are you dreaming of me?”

Regina smirked and shook her head. “I think we should just focus on waking up.” She reached out for Emma’s hands and nodded at her to follow her lead. Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Emma followed suit, holding hands with Regina and taking long, slow breaths. After several moments, she peeked out of one eye and found Regina’s hands glowing with white light. “You think a little light magic is going to jump start us into waking up?”

Regina kept her eyes closed in concentration. “Perhaps, if you would focus and put forth a little effort.”

Emma’s breath stuttered, her voice shakily saying, “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea, Regina. I could-“

Regina opened her eyes and squeezed Emma’s hands slightly. She took a step in closer to her. “Emma. Find that lightness in you. That good, pure magic that has gone untapped for far too long. Magic is emotion. Focus on love, and the light magic will happen again. Think about Henry, your family, your friends, your home. You can do this.”

Emma closed her eyes. Images of Henry slipped through her mind, memories of her parents, thoughts of holding her little brother. She felt the magic stirring in her fingertips, the ones still securely in Regina’s hands.

Regina.

Emma took another deep breath, smelling Regina’s perfume, and a small familiar smile tugged at the corners of the blonde’s lips. She thought about Regina hugging Henry, Regina standing with her parents, Regina holding her baby brother. She thought about Regina fighting for her, refusing to give up on her. Emma opened her eyes to find Regina’s brown eyes staring determinedly at Emma.

The light from Emma’s hands engulfed them.

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks for still reading! I hope you like this short chapter!
> 
> Chapter 3, we'll finally be home sweet home in Storybrooke!

The sensations around Regina started with small twinges of recognition. She began hearing voices she knew. She started smelling familiar scents. She felt soft, smooth lips under a prickly beard against her mouth, cheeks, and chin.

“What?” Her hands flew to Robin’s chest, palms flat and pushing against his weight. His hands immediately covered hers’, gripping them tightly as his face broke out in a wide smile.

“Regina! Darling, are you alright?” His gazed was fixed on her face. She could feel a deep flush forming in her cheeks, unsure if it was embarrassment or something else. Her eyes jumped around to find Snow and Charming standing over Emma and Hook kneeling beside her shoulders, her blonde hair spilling around his hand as he held her head.

Henry had been pacing at both his mothers’ feet. He immediately moved towards Regina. “Mom!”

Robin’s voice was flooded with relief and pride. “I knew it would work.”

Regina could feel her expression screw up in confusion as she asked, “What worked?” The look on Robin’s face was too knowing and, Regina knew, too wrong. “Robin, that wasn’t- it’s not that kind of…”

He turned his head towards Hook. “Killian, mate, do it! You can save her, too!” 

Regina sat up to watch Hook lean his face towards Emma’s, his lips closing in on hers. She watched feeling some strange mix of hope that True Love’s Kiss would awaken her and a fear of the knowledge that an Act of True Love had already broken the curse. She felt her stomach turn in nervousness.

Before Hook’s lips reached Emma’s, the blonde sighed deeply and murmured a soft word that only he heard. He sat back on his feet. 

“Love?” he breathed. His hand tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck, his hook brushing against her shoulder. He pulled her close in hug as her hands slowly found their way to his back. Her eyes remained closed.

Emma remained in Killian’s arms for several moments while her senses returned to her. She felt warm in his embrace and tried to calm her racing heart with thoughts of him holding her. She opened her eyes and found her eyes locked with Regina’s for a short moment, her pulse jumping to an even quicker cadence. She pulled back from Hook.

“Henry?” Emma’s eyes broke away from Regina, turning to the group surrounding them. She finally found her son, tears falling. Charming reached for her outstretched arms to help pull her to her feet.

Henry rushed forward to Emma, burying his head into her neck. She realized how much he had grown since their last hug. “I knew she could do it! I knew you both would! Mom, I believed.”

Emma reluctantly pulled back from the hug to greet her son’s gaze. “Kid. I can’t tell you…” Pure love clogged her voice while she looked at Henry. She brought her hands to cup his face and had to raise up to her tiptoes to press a kiss to his forehead. When she broke away from the kiss, she turned to see Robin pulling Regina to her feet and her parents stepping forward toward her and Henry.

“Mom. Dad. I love you. I’m so sorry.” Emma reached out towards her parents, pushing aside every doubt that had plagued her for the past several months.

The couple pulled her into a tight embrace. Snow cupped her daughter’s cheeks as Charming pressed a kiss into her hair. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Emma,” he murmured.

“We are so happy to have you back, sweetheart,” Snow said as her eyes roamed over her face, taking in her daughter’s untainted features.

Emma finally stepped out of their hug and reached back for Henry’s hand. He gripped back tightly. He stepped towards Regina again, pulling Emma with him. Emma ducked her head, avoiding Regina’s eyes again. Her breath quavered before she started to speak. 

“Reg-“

“Emma, love! I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you,” Hook interrupted. He reached for her face with his hand and threw his hooked arm around Henry’s shoulders. “The lad here has quite a heroic streak, much like his grandparents and lovely mother. His actions in the cave where we found…” His voice began to fade as he turned them and began walking them towards the exit of Emma’s former lair. Snow and Charming looked towards Regina and Robin before following.

Regina let Robin pull her back against his chest, his hands resting on her hips. He placed soft kisses to the back of her head as she watched Hook lead her family away from her.

“I can’t wait to hold Roland,” he said contently. “I suppose everything will return to the status quo once we journey back to Storybrooke, then.”

Regina smiled as she saw Henry turn to look towards her. “Mom, come catch up!” he bellowed as he kept walking and talking with Hook and Emma. Her heart soared as Emma glanced back, as well, with a look that Regina didn’t fully understand but felt as if she were mirroring it as she looked into the blonde’s eyes. She started for the exit, reaching to hold Robin’s hand. “Hmm. I suppose it might,” she replied.

They had only taken a few steps when Emma rushed back in and past them. 

“Emma? Is everything okay?” Regina asked as she turned to watch her bend to the ground.

Emma’s hands closed around the Grail and a frown formed on her face. She looked to Regina. “It’s heavier,” she said quietly as she overtook the couple and once again exited.

xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxx

Regina's hand gripped the hilt of the sword, pulling it with ease from the rock in the well that it was embedded in. After the portal closed she turned to the group to find all eyes upon her, mouths agape. Emma looked confused. Henry was beaming.

Robin was the first to speak. "I was going to suggest the boy run fetch Arthur to retrieve that, but I see that no longer necessary."

Snow's lips curved into a smile as she shook her head in wonder. "Wow, Regina. How... I just... Wow."

Regina looked down at the sword still in her hand, the dawned revelation finally showing on her face. "Yes, well," she looked up at the group, a neutral mask slipping back across her features, "I see we've discovered where Emma inherited her verbal skills."

Emma's face scrunched in slight offense. "Hey!" she objected. The blonde turned to look at her parents, who were still staring at the sword bearer. "What's the big deal anyway?"

Henry stepped toward Regina, reaching out to touch the blade. His voice was full of pride as he explained, "Mom, this is Excalibur! Merlin placed it in a stone to open the portal to Camelot so we could come find you. But it's still Arthur's sword. He should be the only one who could pull it out. It's like Thor's hammer!"

"Henry, it's not that big of a-" Regina protested, but Emma interrupted.

"I guess the Savior jacket has been filled pretty well."

Regina expected to find a look of disappointment or resentment on Emma's face, but instead the blonde looked impressed when their eyes met. Regina flushed under Emma's gaze and at the compliment.

Hook watched the interaction between the two women, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm sure Merlin imbued a loophole to the sword this go round. Shall we finally return you to home, love?" He placed his hand on Emma's lower back to guide her through the forest.

Henry looked to Regina's face. "Mom, can I carry it back to town? I'll give it back to Arthur as soon as we find him."

Regina smiled at her son, happy that he's still the little boy who loves swords and the power of good over evil. "Of course, Henry. But please be careful, it's edges are sharp."

His eyes and smile widened as he took the legendary sword in his hands. "Mom, wait up!" he called after Emma and began to run to catch up.

"Henry, don't run with a sword!" she said.

Charming chuckled as he and Snow walked after their daughter, passing Regina. "He ran through the Enchanted Forest with swords for weeks, Regina," he said, his voice full of amusement and understanding. "He's becoming quite the knightly prince himself."

Robin slid beside her to take her hand as they, once again, trailed behind the group. "Love, I believe I'll go collect Roland, and then, perhaps go check on..." he cleared his throat, "her?" 

She tightened her lips into a hard line and nodded her head. "Yes, of course. Go to your family." She pulled her hand from his.

"Regina, that's not fair. I just want to see how Zelena's pregnancy, my child, is progressing."

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." She shook her head at the reminder that her soulmate was having a child with her half-sister, that all was not happily ever after at home. "Go to Roland. Let me know how... she... is as well."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and split apart from the group. Regina walked alone in silence until she caught up to the rest of the party, who had stopped at the edge of the road they had finally reached. As she approached she heard the middle of a conversation playing out and saw an exasperated look from Emma.

"... just don't want to go back to that house right away. But I'd like to stay with Henry, if that's cool with you, kid?"

"Absolutely, Mom. But I think I'm a little too big for us to share the bed in the loft anymore."

Hook leaned forward with a suggestion. "Perhaps we should bring a bed pack to the Jolly Roger for the lad to sleep on deck. You can share the captain's quarters with me again, Swan." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Emma was getting ready to object when Henry spoke up. "Actually, I just want to sleep in my bed. Mom can just stay in our guest room." He turned to look at Regina, face hopeful. "Right, Mom?"

Regina's eyes widened as she opened her to say... she didn't know what. "Um," she sputtered, looking around at the group, unsure of why she felt so nervous at answering in front of everyone. "If Miss Swan-"

At the use of the old title, Emma interrupted. "Listen, I don't want to be a burden. I'll just get a room above Granny's, kid. I'll come over first thing tomorrow."

Regina felt disappointment at the prospect of the loss of the opportunity. She tried for the words to not sound too rushed. "No, dear. I'm sorry if that sounded as if you're unwelcome. Of course, come stay," she looked at Snow and Charming, then back to Emma, "for Henry."

Hook straightened stiffly and tried to keep the hurt from his voice. "I will take my leave then to give you bonding time with your family... And Regina." He looked pointedly at the brunette, and she rolled her eyes in response. "I'll be aboard my vessel if you need me, love." He turned to walk away.

Emma looked apologetically at the group as she started after him. "Killian, wait..."

The remaining four stood in awkward silence as Emma and Hook had a whispered exchange several feet away.. Henry turned the sword in his hands, raising and lowering it as if testing it's weight. Regina focused on looking anywhere but at the couple until Emma returned while Hook left in the opposite direction.

"Well, now that that's decided, Snow," Charming said smiling , "should we go find our son? I'm sure he's learned ride horses and shoot a bow like his mother in the time we've been away."

Snow frowned. "Bad joke, Charming. Emma, sweetheart, promise you'll come for breakfast?"

Emma nodded at her mother, and Snow smiled. 

"Good! And I expect Henry and Regina to join us!" Before Regina could offer any protest, Snow continued, "Now would someone mind whooshing us home to our baby? I'm tired of hiking through the woods."

Regina scoffed. "Gone soft, Snow?" she teased. "Perhaps Emma and Henry would like to join you while I start preparing the guest room?"

The four huddled closer together, sword, chalice, and their few packs gathered, and watched as Regina disappeared in a red cloud.

"It's weird that's not purple anymore. I'm still not used to it," noted Henry.

Emma waved her hands to surround her family in her own magic. As they poofed away, she wondered when her own smoke had changed from white to yellow.

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update! Feel free to leave any feedback in the comments!
> 
> I think this story will be wrapped up in another couple of chapters. I hope y'all stick around for it!


	4. Chapter 4

Regina had just finished the final touches of Emma’s room and was eagerly heading to her shower when she heard a knock at the door. She made her way down the stairs and opened the door, expecting to find Henry and Emma.

“Henry, your grandparents have a ke-,” she halted her sentence and rolled her eyes at the pirate who was now pushing his way through the door. “By all means, come in. Why are you here?”

Hook gave her look of frustrated discontent. “Look, your majesty, Emma has been through a lot.”

“Oh, do tell more, Captain Obvious.” She swung the door closed behind her but stayed in the entryway.

The pirate took a deep breath, as if to root him self to her floor. “I’m just suggesting that perhaps you shouldn’t muddle her thoughts or confuse any aspects of her established relationships.”

Regina looked at him incredulously. “Pardon me?”

“Your yearning should come second to her needs. We’ve all seen the looks. We’ve all noticed the attitude while she was… incapacitated. As if you were the only one who cared or who could save her. We were all there, fighting the same fight.”  
“My yearning? MY yearning? You have stalked, pressured, coerced, begged, and manipulated Emma since you met her! You must be several rounds into that flask of yours if you think I have any intentions towards her, other than… than…” she stuttered, trying to verbalize her feelings.

“Other than the Evil Queen bedding the Savior?” The pirate was in the air before the last syllable was out of his mouth. Regina stalked towards him, hand clenching the magical chokehold she had him in, a snarl on her lips and hatred in her eyes.

“How dare yo-“

“Mom!” Regina turned her head to see Henry and Emma standing near the bottom of the stairs with the sword and Grail respectively in their hands, yellow smoke almost completely dissipated.

Emma’s eyes bounced between Hook, still struggling in the air, and Regina, whose face had slightly softened at their appearance. The blonde slowly raised her hands in a nonthreatening way, palms towards Regina. “Whoa. Regina, what’s going on?”

The enraged brunette sighed and flicked her hands, letting the pirate drop to floor. He gulped in the oxygen that had been denied to him and scampered to his feet.

“Love, I suggest we collect the lad and leave. This is obviously not the safest place to lay your head.”

“Killian, stop,” Emma said, shaking her head.

“Perhaps the responsibilities of being the newly appointed Savior were too much for the Evil Queen to handle,” he finished, walking past Regina with a wary eye.

“Don’t call my mom that,” Henry ordered as he adjusted Excalibur in his hand.

“Yeah, come on. That’s the second time so far. You’re in her house. Show some sort of respect.” Emma exhaled, raising her unoccupied hand to her face in exhaustion. “Listen, Hook. Can you just… go? We’re fine. She’s fine. You’re fine. Whatever it is that you did to piss her off is over,” Emma looked to Regina. “Right, Regina?”

The brunette rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by the pirate.

“Whatever I did, love? She’s still out of control. She’s the same-“

“Enough, Killian!” Emma exclaimed. “I’m tired. I’m home. I just want to sit with my family and-“

“Your family?” Hook asked, exasperated. “Love, your family is-“

“I know who my family-“

Regina put her hands up and cleared her throat over the yelling. “Henry and I will be in the study when you’re done. Captain, I suggest you return to the Folly Roger sooner rather than later.” She stepped towards Henry with her arm out to guide him in the direction of the study.

“It’s the Jolly Roger, and you know it,’ Hook huffed.

Emma passed Regina the chalice, not making eye contact, but when both of their hands were in contact with the cup, the magic tingled.

xxxxx

After spending ten minutes of trying not to hear the hushed and sometimes not so hushed argument, Regina and Henry heard the front door to the mansion slam. A few moments later, Emma entered the study looking frustrated. She offered a sheepish smile when she looked up at them.

“Sorry about that,” she grumbled. “This isn’t exactly how I’ve pictured my homecoming.” She walked to the couch and plopped down, noticing the cup’s placement on the mantle.

Henry was balancing Excalibur on its tip, tilting the hilt back and forth between his hands. He raised his eyebrows at Emma. “You okay, Mom?”

“Yes,” Emma sighed. “Yeah. I’m fine. I just told him that I need some space.”

Regina exhaled slowly. “That seems pretty reasonable, Emma. He should realize that you just need a few days to readjust.”

Emma’s eyes flicked to Regina’s face. “I asked for space, not time.” She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, her face buried in her hands. “God, I need a drink.”

Regina started for the door. “Cider or-“

“Something stronger,” Emma finished with a small smile.

When Regina left the room, Henry stood and walked to lean the sword against the side of the mantle. He turned back to Emma and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “I’m really glad you’re home, Mom. I always knew we’d get you back.”

Emma looked up and returned his smile. “Heart of the truest believer. That’s our boy.” She reached a hand toward him. Henry walked forward to hold it and knelt down in front of her spot on the couch. She squeezed his hand softly. “Henry, I’m so sorry for…” She exhaled harshly. “For everything. But you have to know that I couldn’t let that happen to your mom.”

“Mom, you don’t have to apologize to me for anything.” He smirked. “Besides, you saved her. She saved you. Just another year in Storybrooke.”

“Ha! Yeah, I guess, kid” she exclaimed as she ruffled his shaggy hair. She looked him over with a sad smile. “When did you get this big?”

“I think it was the goat milk in Camelot that did it,” he joked. “I’m gonna go up to take a shower and check out my room, if that’s cool with you? Maybe give you and Mom some time,” he waggle his eyebrows and smirked, “since now you have some space?”

Emma’s eyes widened at her son’s suggestion. “Henry!”

He leaned forward to kiss her head and jumped to his feet to head for the door. As he ran up the stairs yelling “Goodnight, Moms! I love you both,” Regina reentered the room with a tray of two glasses, a bottle of whiskey, and some crackers. She furrowed her brow and frowned at Emma.

“Did I miss something?” the brunette asked, setting the tray on the coffee table.

“Uhhhh, nope. Kid’s just tired from the trip,” Emma replied, leaning forward to grab her glass after Regina had poured several fingers of the whiskey. “Thanks.”

Regina smiled, clinked their glasses together, and sat back on the couch close to the blonde. “Here’s to?” she asked.

Emma pursed her lips in thought, looking carefully at Regina and considering everything from the last few months and then everything from the past few years. She glanced at the chalice on the mantle and said with a small smile, “ Space and time.”

xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Regina drained the last of her second tumbler of whiskey and looked over at Emma. There had been a comfortable silence for the last few minutes as they sipped their beverages. Emma was looking at the amber liquid in her glass, but the look in her eyes told Regina that she was lost in thought.

“Emma?”

Green eyes met brown. “Mmmm? Sorry. Zoned out.” Emma offered an embarrassed smile.

Regina returned the smile. “Do you… want to talk about… it?”

Emma took in a deep breath and exhaled shakily. “Uh, yeah. Okay.” She looked back to the drink in her hand for a moment, then brought the glass to her lips and finished the drink in one big swallow. She cleared her throat. “The, uh… I never wanted it to be, like, only evil Emma would want to kiss-“

Regina’s eyes widened, and she shook her head. “Hook!” she exclaimed. “I was referring to your conversation with the pirate.”

“Oh!” Emma’s face flushed. She stood to refill their glasses. “Yeah. That. I just told him that I figured out that he isn’t what I need or want right now… or anytime in the future.”

“And he accepted that?”

“There’s not much else he can do about it. I know… This is going to sound dumb, probably. I learned that there are so many different ways to love. God, that sounds so stupid. Kids learn that in elementary school. But I guess I didn’t really get it until all of this.”

Regina accepted her drink and nodded at the blonde. “Dear, trust me. There’s no need to explain away any late in life revelations of love to me.”

“Right,” Emma said as she sat down. “So, how is everything with Robin? I must have missed… a lot.”

“Mmmmm. A lot, a lot. He is probably still with my sister right now. She’s due in a week or two.” Regina’s face fell into a small frown.

“And then?”

The brunette looked back at Emma as she took a drink. “And then… Robin has a new baby to care for.”

“With your sister.”

“With my…” she exhaled sharply. “Right.”

“Our families just keep getting more complicated.”

Regina barked an unhappy laugh. “Complicated is a conservative description, I think. I just don’t want… Is it too much to want a simple happy ending?” Emma just gave her a sad smile. Regina shook her head. “I’m sorry, Emma. That sounds so selfish.”

“Why shouldn’t you want to actually be happy with your happy ending, Regina?” the blonde asked. “You know, Merida asked me a question that’s really been bugging me. If you had a chance to change your fate, would you?”

“She was broken record with that one, apparently. She asked me the same.”

Emma took a breath and moved to sit next to the brunette. “Regina, is Robin your fate? Are you with him because of pixie dust or because you want to be?”

“He’s my soul mate.”

“And you’re in love with him?”

“I…” she paused. “Emma.” She sighed. “I think we both know that I’m not.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up. “I… Seriously? I thought it would take a little more to get that out of you.”

“I’m just tired, Emma. I’m exhausted. I just don’t know how keep fighting for a love that doesn’t feel right. And it’s not just the baby. Or Zelena. Or when we thought she was Marian. It’s everything. It’s every choice that we’ve made.”

Emma cleared her throat and fidgeted, her initial courage slipping away at Regina’s admission. “So, uh, so you’re not going to… What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to step back. More than I already have. I’ll be there if he needs help with the baby and for Roland. But we’re not happy, and I don’t want to waste any more time.” Regina looked deep into the blonde’s eyes. “For either of us.”

Emma tried to quiet the voice in her head that was questioning who the ‘us’ referred to. Regina and Robin. Obviously. _Okay, Swan. Just be cool._ “I’m really sorry that he wasn’t what you hoped he’d be.”

Regina took a deep breath. “Emma, I need to be completely honest with you about something.”

_Be cool, Swan. Be cool._ “Yeah, Regina? Wha-what’s up?”  
“It falls under the fate category. I just want you to have as much information so you have a choice. It’s the chalice.”

Emma’s brow furrowed and a small pout formed on her lips. “Okay. What’s wrong with it?”

“There was a…” Regina paused to consider her words. “…side effect, if you will, of the binding spell I performed to pull the Dark One out of you and seal it in the cup.”

Emma looked more concerned at this. “Are you okay, Regina? I know it took a lot out of you. I saw it.”

Regina let a small chuckle out. “That’s actually quite accurate. It essentially stripped a piece of my soul and your soul to keep the darkness bound in an object.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. “A piece? What does that mean?”

“A small piece, really.” Regina stood to walk to grab the chalice from the mantle. She offered it to Emma. Once again the magic buzzed between the two women when they both came in contact with the grail.

Emma shivered at the sensation. “That’s it, isn’t it?”

Regina nodded. “I understood the ramification of that spell. And now I want you to understand. I can search for a better solution, if you wish.”

Emma kept her eyes on the cup, rotating it in her hands and feeling the weight. “So it’s like a horcrux?”

“Miss Swan, I have no idea what that is supposed to be.”

Emma smirked. “You should read more, your majesty.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “I’m fairly certain that’s a reference to that children’s series that you and Henry love so much. I read actual literature and plenty of it.”

The blonde smiled and inwardly congratulated herself for the normal banter. “Big picture, what does this actually mean?”

“I can’t be entirely sure, but in general it will feel like a stronger connection between us magically and, possibly,” she cleared her throat and mumbled “um, emotionally and mentally.”

Emma’s hands bobbled the cup as she thought about the possibilities. _Just be cool, Swan._

xxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy! This story will be wrapping up in a chapter. Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
